The preparation of chemical agents to counter the spread of human pathogens has been a challenge long before the term medicinal chemistry was coined. From the fermentation of beverages to the preparation of bleach, the facile production of compounds to minimize the pathogenic effects of microbes has been a key concern. Development of bacterial resistance to even the most potent antibiotics has ensured that continued research into antimicrobial compounds will remain crucial.